NotPerfect
by AnubisLoki
Summary: While I was listening to this song (night core style) I couldn't stop thinking about Toby and how imperfect his family was so yeah I hope I didn't do to bad of a job with this one. BTW the song is DollHouse by Melanie Martinez. Rated T just because I don't really know why it just is.


Song: Dollhouse

Artist: Melanie Martinez

Story: Ticci Toby

Character: Toby Rogers

* * *

There was nothing perfect about my family, I had a slew of disorders, dear-old-dad was a drunk, only sis and mom were somewhat perfect they were there for me, they cared but we weren't perfect.

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

_when you walk away that's when we really play_

Sis had this dollhouse in her room and when we were younger she would show me them and we would pretend that we were a perfect family, whenever our parents weren't home sometimes we open it up and pretend to be a perfect family again.

_Places get in your places_

_throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_everyone thinks we're perfect _

_don't let them look through the curtains_

We could never be perfect I don't know how anyone could think we were, we were all dolls sitting perfectly in our places.

_Picture smile for the picture_

_Pose with your sister, wont you be a good brother_

Sure in the photos on the walls we seemed happy enough but that was all an act, we played the happy family when we were anything but happy.

_Hey girl look at my mom, she looks happy_

_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry_

_When you turn your back he pulls out a flask_

_And forgets who he is_

He was always getting drunk

_Uh-oh, she's coming up the stairs, plastic_

_Go back to being plastic_

and he would beat us all, ma, sis, me. When he was drunk me and sis would hide trying to get away from him until the next day when he would be somewhat sober but not drunk enough to beat us. However mom usually didn't get away in time to escape his anger.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that no one else sees_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things no one else sees_

I saw them fight, I saw him punch her over and over again, I watched her break down and cry as he walks out of the house, heard him threaten to kill her and the rest of us, to take us away form her and never return. I hated him, hated him for drinking, for hitting us, hated him for everything he ever did to us. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead.

_Hey girl_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

That was back then I could feel the anger slowly rising up again as I entered sis's room for the last time and spotted the dollhouse that sat in the corner. It was old and dusty but still I opened it up and standing in the bedroom near a small dollhouse was a boy and a girl huddled close together.

_Places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're a perfect family_

_don't let them look through the curtains_

"Well be a perfect family Toby you'll see. See here the mom and dad are dancing he loves her, the sister and brother are playing.."  
"Just like us."  
She laughed "Just like us."

_Picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your sister, wont you be a good brother_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

I picked up the girl and laid her in the small bed, placed the dad in the upstairs bedroom, the mom on the couch, and the boy kneeling next to his sister. I left the house grabbing the two hatchets from the garage.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

I ran into the forest as fire raced around me we were never a perfect family we could never be a family and now I was all alone, dear-old-dad was slaughtered, mom would be with sis, and our dollhouse with the perfect family was gone.

**A/N so yeah I hoped you guys liked it and let me know if it was good or if I did a really bd job I think I did ok but I'd love to hear your opinions. I would like to keep writing songfics but yeah let me know what you think.**


End file.
